


Von schmutzigen Gedichten und süßen Worten

by Melian12



Series: Szenen einer Ehe [7]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deutsch | German, Erotic Poetry, M/M, Meta Poetry
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Warum sollten Goethe und Schiller nicht auch mal ein bisschen dichten?Metalyrik im Bett





	Von schmutzigen Gedichten und süßen Worten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/gifts).



Das Licht im Schlafzimmer ging an. Friedrich blinzelte unter einem dichten Vorhang rotblonder Locken hervor und versuchte geblendet, Johann auszumachen, der irgendwo in der Nähe sein musste.

"Ach, bequemst du dich auch endlich zu mir?" Friedrich stützte sich auf die Unterarme und drehte sich zur Tür, als Johann schließlich hereinkam, in Boxershorts und das T-Shirt noch halb über den Kopf gezogen. "Mh, immer doch. Ich musste noch schnell was fertig schreiben.", nuschelte Johann, während er sich das Shirt ganz anzog und über Friedrich hinweg auf seine Betthälfte kroch.

"Was musste unser großer Dichter denn schon wieder so wichtiges erledigen, dass es nicht bis morgen früh warten konnte?" Friedrich war neugierig geworden. "Ach, nichts." Johann griff nach der Bettdecke. Friedrich drehte sich auf die andere Seite. "Na, dann wäre es ja wohl kaum so wichtig gewesen, wenn es 'nichts' war." "Ein Gedicht." "Na dann..." Johann hatte sich bereits nach dem Lichtschalter neben dem Bett gestreckt, ließ die Hand aber wieder sinken. "Was, 'na dann'?" "Na dann, lass mal hören."

Das breite Grinsen in Friedrichs Gesicht war nicht gerade eine Motivation. "Ich weiß nicht, ob du das unbedingt hören willst." "Na komm. Worum geht es denn?" "Ums Schreiben." Friedrich ließ seinen Kopf wieder aufs Kissen fallen. "Dann kanns doch gar nicht so schlimm sein." "Doch, kann es." Johann machte das Licht aus.

Friedrich drehte sich auf seine Seite und schaltete die Nachttischlampe an. "Sorry, aber aus der Nummer kommst du jetzt nicht mehr raus. Was ist denn so schlimm daran?" Johann errötete. "Ach... es geht zwar ums Schreiben... aber irgendwie doch auch in eine... andere Richtung." "Und?" Er seufzte. "Ich weiß nicht mal mehr, wie ich genau darauf gekommen bin. Aber irgendwie... nein, es ist nicht wirklich ein passendes Gedicht für jetzt." Friedrich sah ihn flehend an. "Bitte? Du weißt, ich liebe deine Gedichte." Johann sah ihn an. Die blauen Augen, die ihn groß ansahen. Das blonde, lockige Haar, dass ihm wirr ins Gesicht hing. Konnte er ihm wirklich diese Bitte abschlagen?

"Na gut. Es heißt 'Defloration'." "Oh je. Ist es, was ich denke?" Johann grinste. "Kommt ganz darauf an, was du denkst. Also:

_Auf der groben befleckten Schreibtischplatte_

_Leuchtet reine Unschuld weiß_

_Es bricht der Gedankenstrom aufs Blatte_

_Und in Strömen fließt der Schweiß_

 

_Meine Hände halten bebend_

_Die Feder in der nassen Hitze_

_Ein Tropfen löst sich langsam schwebend_

_Von der tintenvollen Spitze_

 

_Weiche Schwünge harte Sätze_

_Lippen trocken Atem heiß_

_Schwarz ergießen sich die Sätze_

_Aufs Papier Es war mal weiß"_

 

Johann machte eine Kunstpause, bevor er fragte: "Und, war es, was du dachtest?" Friedrich grinste versonnen vor sich hin und antwortete schließlich, ohne auf die Frage einzugehen: "Na bitte, sag ich doch: gar nicht schlecht." Aber währenddessen waren seine Finger unablässig damit beschäftigt, einen Rhythmus auf die Matratze zu schreiben, und wenige Minuten später kroch Friedrich aus dem Bett und lief ins Arbeitszimmer. "Hey, was machst du denn?", rief Johann ihm erstaunt hinterher.

Friedrich kehrte mit einem Blatt Papier, einem Bleistift und einem Radiergummi zurück. "Nichts.", murmelte er abwesend auf Johanns drängendes Fragen hin. Langsam formten sich Worte auf dem Papier. Worte wurden zu Versen, die Verse zu Strophen. Ein gleichmäßiges Metrum wie der regelmäßige Schwung der Buchstaben. Eine Ordnung, die so gar nicht zum Inhalt passen wollte. Friedrich grinste. Ja, das würde Johann sicher gefallen, wie er ihn kannte.

"Na, jetzt bin ich aber mal gespannt, welcher Geistesblitz dir da gekommen ist.", murmelte Johann und richtete sich halb auf, als Friedrich sich mit gespieltem Ernst vor ihn setzte und das Blatt in beide Hände nahm. Theatralisch räusperte er sich: 

 

_"Es liegt vor mir so ungetrübt und rein_

_Und meine Hand liebkost das Blatt so sachte_

_Die Feder in der Hand erwartet schon_

_Des Tintenfasses feuchte schwarze Tiefe._

 

_Die ganze Unschuld eines Blattes Weiß_

_Wie unerträglich groß wird mir die Sehnsucht_

_So ausgeliefert wehrlos liegt es da_

_Und ich beschau es gierig voll Verlangen._

 

_Die tintenvolle Spitze schon verschmiert_

_Die Finger fassen mit nervöser Hitze_

_Ein Tropfen löst sich langsam von der Spitze_

_Und Schwärze dominiert nun das Papier."_

 

Johann grinste. "Deine Maria Stuart hat es dir echt angetan, mit den reimlosen Blankversen. Aber wehe, es kommen Emotionen ins Spiel..." Dann blickte er Friedrich ernst an. "Das ist wirklich genial! Warum veröffentlichst du so etwas eigentlich nie?" Friedrich errötete. "Naja... was würden denn die Leser von mir denken? Du kannst dir das erlauben, aber ich... Ich meine, bis jetzt habe ich eben nie so geschrieben." "Mhh... schade. Die Leute wissen gar nicht, was sie verpassen."

Friedrich legte den Zettel auf den Boden neben dem Bett und drehte sich dann wieder zu Johann um. "Tja. Die guten Sachen hebe ich mir eben auf. Die sind nur für dich." Grinsend ließ sich Johann auf den Rücken fallen. "Dann... deflorier mich doch mal!" Friedrich hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Das... ist leider... unmöglich. Das habe ich vor fünf Jahren schon gemacht." "Mh... so ein Pech. Dann müssen wir uns eben etwas anderes einfallen lassen..." Friedrich gähnte. "Dafür ist morgen aber auch noch Zeit, oder?"

 


End file.
